Un Amor Difícil De Conseguir NejiSaku
by ZofyySakura
Summary: Sakura Haruno una chica de 16 años de edad,es transferida a otra escuela y trata de adaptarse a su nueva forma de vida,cuando conoce a Neji Hyuuga un chico de 16 años de edad,al principio le parecio un chico arrogante,presumido,frío y calculador.
1. Una noticia inesperada

Ayyy que miedo este es mi primer fic, aunque ya lo tengo publicado en NejiSaku portal, no completo claro, pero aun asi espero que les guste,aqui va un resumen no tan resumido XD:

**Desclaimer:ni naruto ni vocaloid me pertenecen.**

* * *

RESUMEN:

Sakura Haruno una chica de 16 años de edad,es transferida a otra escuela y trata de adaptarse a su nueva forma de vida,cuando conoce a Neji Hyuuga un chico de 16 años de edad,al principio le parecio un chico arrogante,presumido,frío y calculador,pero conforme se relacionaba con el le iba tomando un cariño(pero del tipo de cariño de amigos).  
Hasta que se encuentra con un grupo de chicas conformado por: Temari una chica rubia y poco modesta, Hinata una chica tímida,fácil de manipular y por si fuera poco prima de Neji , Karin una (perdon por la palabra)zorra de primera y chica fácil, y por último la lider de ese grupo TenTen una chica impulsiva que siempre tiene que conseguir lo que quiere aunque eso implique hacerle daño a los demas aunque no tengan ni la más mínima culpa.  
Ese grupo le tenia un rencor a Sakura a exepción de Hinata que siempre fue muy callada,la razón de ese rencor es nada más y nada menos porque TenTen que esta enamorada de Neji desde el momento en que lo vio,sentia envidia por la relación de "amigos" que llevaban el pelicastaño y la pelirosa, hasta que un día...  
Hey conque tu eres la nueva ehh-dijo una voz atras de Sakura que estaba sentada en una banca del patio de la escuela, se voltio y dirigio su mirada hacia la voz, y se topo con unos ojos cafes que la miraban con odio,eso intimido bastante a sakura-  
Ehh?,yo?-dijo sakura confundida por la forma de actuar de aquella chica,que nisiquiera conocia,solo de vista y eso porque iban el la misma clase-  
Claro que tu frentona,ni modo que el poste-dijo una voz con algo de sarcasmo que provenia de detras de TenTen-  
Calmate karin no queremos que se ponga a llorar-dijo la pelicastaña en tono de burla-  
Oigan que problema tienen,yo no les he hecho nada para que me hablen asi-dijo Sakura a la defensiva-  
Aaaah no,entonces me diras que no te gusta neji ¿cierto?-dijo la pelicastaña exaltada-

AH? de que hablas,el no me gusta!-dijo la pelirosa nerviosa,sentia que en cualquier momento se le saldria el corazón por aquella pregunta-

AJAAAA!,entonces porqe siempre estas con el?-dijo la pelicastaña poniendo aún más neviosa a sakura-

En primera yo no me la paso con neji y en segunda el no me cae muy bien que digamos-dijo la peñlrosa al borde de la deseseración-

Mph,si claro como digas pelo de chicle,solo te advierto una cosa-la castaña hizo una pausa para dejarlo muy en claro-NEJI ES M-I-O,asi qe alejate de el ¿queda claro?-dijo muy superiormente la pelicastaña-

Después de esas últimas palabras TenTen y su grupo se fueron dejando a sakura sola pensando en que era lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

Pero que demonios fue eso?,acaso no entiende que neji no me gusta?-dijo la pelirosa para si misma,se puse de pie y empezó a caminar,y por andar distraida choca con alguien-

Ah? lo siento mu...-sakura se quedo petrificáda al ver quien era la persona con quien había chocado y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos color perla,que ña miraban con confusión-...cho-termino de decir sakura que se empezo a sonrojar más de lo normal al notar que al chocar había caído en los brazos de neji-

Mph,no te preocupes-dijo el pelicastaño en un tono bastante frío,casi igual que el de sasuke-

Porque me siento asi?,se supone que no siento nada por el-pensó la pelirosa con un rubor intenso,y su corazón latía a mil por hora-no sera que...-hizo una leve pausa-en verdad me gusta neji...

* * *

Les adverti que no estaba tan cortito ¬¬

* * *

CAPITULO 1:UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA

Sakura Haruno es una joven de 16 años de edad, ella y su madre Noriko Haruno viven ellas dos solas debido a que su padre murió antes de que ella naciera; en la escuela sakura tenia muchos amigos y le agradaba a todos.

Pero un día eso iba a cambiar.

Eran las 7:15 de la mañana en la casa de los Haruno.

En el cuarto de sakura.

No puede ser voy a llegar tarde a la escuela!-grito una pelirosa, mientras se cepillaba el cabello-y todo por hacerle caso a mi tonta inner y ver esa película que duraba 2 horas y media.

Oye!,a mi no me culpes tu eres la que me hizo caso y se durmió a las dos de la madrugada.-replico el inner de sakura.

Ya bueno, no puedo regresar el tiempo, aparte, no perderé mi tiempo peleando por algo asi.-dijo sakura saliendo de su habitación y bajando a toda prisa a la cocina.

En la cocina se encontraba haciendo en desayuno una mujer alta, delgada, ojos color jade y cabellos rosas.

Sakura te he dicho que no corras dentro de la casa.-dijo Noriko la madre de sakura.

Perdón mamá, es que ya se me hizo tarde-dijo sakura algo exaltada, mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal de la casa.

Esta bien, pero sakura te necesito dar un noticia muy importante cuando llegues de la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo noriko tranquilamente, observando como sakura la ignoraba y se dirigía a la puerta-sakura, ¡¿me escuchaste?.

Si mamá, bueno ya me voy a la escuela, adiós-dijo sakura yéndose mientras levantaba la mano haciendo un ademan para despedirse.

Adiós hija, que te vaya bien-se despidió noriko y veía como sakura cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Con sakura.

Mph, me pregunto que noticia será la que me va a dar mi mamá-pensó sakura y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la escuela.

Tal vez te va a regalar un auto-dijo el inner de sakura dando brinquitos.

No seas tonta como…-sakura fue interrumpida por una rubia.

Hey!, frentesota- grito ino corriendo hacia sakura.

Ino Yamanaka, es la mejor amiga de la infancia de sakura.

Hola, cerda ¿cómo estás?-le respondió sakura.

De lo mejor, ¿quieres saber por qué?.-dijo la rubia insitándola a preguntar.

No-respondió fríamente sakura.

Pues aun así te lo diré, veras mis padres dicen que me van a dejar hacer una fiesta este fin de semana en que ellos no estén.-dijo ino súper emocionada-y estas invitada.

Mmm bien, y ¿cuál fue la condición esta vez?-dijo sakura ya conociendo como son las condiciones de los padres de la yamanaka.

Oye, no siempre me tienen que poner condiciones-dijo ino a la defensiva.

Sakura no dijo nada solo se le quedo viendo con una ceja levantada, ino que conoce bien a sakura sabe que esa cara quiere decir:"Ino siempre te ponen condiciones".

Aaaa-suspiro la rubia, cabizbaja-tengo que ayudar a mi mamá en la florería.

Mph, me lo imagine-se burlo sakura.

Bueno, mejor vamos al salón antes de que den el toque.-dijo ino mientras jalaba a sakura del brazo y se dirigían al salón.

En el salón.

Oye, cerda, deja de jalarme, puede caminar sola-dijo sakura mientras se zafaba del agarre de la rubia, y entraba al salón.

Es que, eres muy lenta, y de aquí a que llegaras al salon, se hacia el fin del mundo.-dijo ino burlándose.

Sakura-chan!-se escucha al otro lado el salón un chico rubio.

Hola naruto-dijo sakura saludándolo con un movimiento de mano.

En ese momento suena la campana.

Ves si no te hubiera jalado seguiríamos en el patio-dijo ino dándole un leve golpe en el brazo.

Te das cuenta que ya no estamos hablando de eso ¿verdad, cerda?-dijo sakura de mala gana.

Bueno sí, pero tú sabes que me gusta tener la razón-dijo ino sonriendo arrogantemente.

Si, ya me di cuenta-dijo sakura rodando los ojos.

De pronto entra Jiraya, el profesor.

Hola a todos, lamento el retraso-dijo jiraya sentándose en su escritorio.

Y que no va a inventar excusas-dijo naruto con una ceja levantada.

No, esta vez no-respondió jiraya.

¿Y a qué se debe eso?-interrogó sakura.

Bueno, pues-dijo jiraya, bajando la cabeza-a que no se me ocurre nada.

Todos se quedaron con una gotita estilo anime.

Oye sakura-chan, hiciste la tarea de inglés-le susurró naruto a sakura que estaba sentado al lado de ella.

No te voy a pasar la tarea naruto-dijo sakura sin prestarle atención.

Andalé por favor, ¿siiii?-dijo naruto poniéndole una cara tierna a sakura.

No-respondió seria sakura.

Pasaron todas las clases y ya era hora de la salida.

Adiós frentesota-se despidió ino de sakura.

Adiós cerda-se despidió igualmente sakura, mientras se dirigía a su casa.

Cuando sakura llegó a su casa se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su mamá leyendo una carta, en la que se podía ver en la parte trasera del sobre la insignia de lo que parecía ser una escuela.

Hola , mamá ya llegue-dijo sakura sentándose en frente de noriko.

Hola hija, ¿cómo te fue?-pregunto noriko, mientras seguía leyendo.

Bien, pero me dejaron una tarea-dijo sakura frotándose los ojos.

No te preocupes hija, desde mañana iras a otra escuela-dijo noriko con voz pasiva.  
Que!,¿Cómo que a otra escuela!-grito sakura frustrada.  
Así es hija, te aceptaron en la preparatoria de konoha-contesto noriko.  
No puede ser cierto, yo no quiero cambiar de escuela, tengo muchos amigos aquí, no los quiero dejar-renegó sakura con un tono de tristeza.  
Lo siento sakura, pero ya avise al escuela que te ibas a cambiar-dijo noriko manteniendo el mismo tono pasivo.  
Esta bien mamá, ya me voy a mi cuarto, buenas noches-dijo sakura aguantando las ganas de llorar, subió las escaleras y entro en su cuarto y se echo en la cama a llorar hasta quedar dormida.

* * *

Y ese fue el capitulo uno me avisan si quieren que lo continue.

Gomen a los que lo leyeron antes y se termino en, no, es que se me me borro lo demás.

que esperaban lo subí a las 4:00am antes de ir a la escuela!,(ya se estoy traumada ToT)


	2. Nueva escuela

Bueno no hubo reviews y eso me deprime pero yo siempre termino un fic

y aqui esta el cap. 2

**Desclaimer:_Ni naruto ni vocaloid me pertenecen._**

* * *

Capítulo 2:NUEVA ESCUELA.

Sakura seguía dormida, eran las 6:00am y sonó la alarma de sakura.

Mmm, maldición, no me quiero levantar-dijo sakura adormilada.

Sakura, ya levántate-se oyó detrás de la puerta.

Ya voy mamá, cinco minutos más-dijo sakura bostezando.

Nada de cinco minutos más, porque esos cinco minutos se van a transformar en media hora-dijo noriko entrando al cuarto de sakura y abriendo las persianas.

Pero mamá-renegó sakura.

Nada de peros, aparte hoy es tu primer día en tu nueva escuela-respondió noriko con una sonrisa

Mmm, ya que-dijo sakura de mala gana levantándose de la cama.

Te espero abajo hija-dijo Noriko saliendo de la habitación de Sakura.

No puede ser, ayer mi vida todavía iba bien, y ahora…todo se va al caño-dijo sakura para si misma.

Sakura se empezó a poner su nuevo uniforme que era algo asì :

.es/imgres?q=uniformes+anime&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=419&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=a0SrP86EBwgI9M:&imgrefurl=.%3Fpage%3Dpp_%26md%3D0%26ref%3DCOS00073&docid=vfoa_psp9EfJaM&imgurl=.&w=503&h=304&ei=eJtmT6XPJ6n5sQLvkZS3Dw&zoom=1

Se termino de vestir y bajo a la cocina, donde su Noriko sentada en la mesa tomando una taza de café.

Buenos días, hija, ¿quieres desayunar algo?-pregunto Noriko con voz dulce.

No gracias ya me voy a la escuela-respondió Sakura algo desanimada.

¿Quieres que te de la dirección de tu nueva escuela, Sakura?-pregunto Noriko, con cierto toque de preocupación en la voz.

Si, por favor-dijo Sakura acercándose a donde Noriko.

Aquí tienes-dijo Noriko extendiéndole un papel con la dirección.

Gracias, ahora si ya me voy, adiós mamá-dijo Sakura mientras salía por la puerta.

Adiós hija que te vaya bien-dijo Noriko antes de que Sakura se fuera.

Con Sakura.

Ashh, no puedo creer que me hayan cambiado de escuela-renegaba Sakura mientras caminaba-aparte, ¿en dónde queda esa dichosa escuela?, no se ni en donde queda y ya estoy caminando tonta-Sakura miro el papel-mmm, no esta tan lejos.

Sin darse cuenta Sakura llego a su nueva escuela.

Guau, es muy bonita, y grande, bueno mejor voy a buscar a alguien que me ayude a ubicarme-dijo Sakura para si misma.

SHAAA!, Sakura mira esta escuela, esta genial, es mejor que la anterior-grito el Inner de Sakura.

Eso no es cierto, bueno un poco, pero mi otra escuela siempre será mi otra escuela-le respondió Sakura a su Inner.

Sakura se dirigió hacia un grupo de chicas para preguntar donde podía pedir informes.

Ah, disculpen, soy nueva en esta escuela y quería saber donde podía pedir información-dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a una chica de cabello castaño con dos chongos.

A disculpa, me hablabas a mi?-pregunto muy orgullosa la pelicastaña.

S-si, perdón si las interrumpí, pero es que no conozco a nadie aquí-respondió algo intimidada Sakura.

Ahh, tranquila nosotras te ayudamos-rio cínicamente la chica, mientras las demás chicas soltaban pequeñas risitas.

* * *

oki no sean codos con los reviews en nejisaku tenia mas que aqui y eso que ahi solo somos como 63 miembros ToT


	3. Nueva escuela parte 2

BUUUUUU nadie comenta!

**Desclaimer:_ni naruto ni vocaloid me pertenecen._**

* * *

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…

Ashh, no puedo creer que me hayan cambiado de escuela-renegaba Sakura mientras caminaba-aparte, ¿en dónde queda esa dichosa escuela?, no se ni en donde queda y ya estoy caminando tonta-Sakura miro el papel-mmm, no esta tan lejos.

Sin darse cuenta Sakura llego a su nueva escuela.

Guau, es muy bonita, y grande, bueno mejor voy a buscar a alguien que me ayude a ubicarme-dijo Sakura para si misma.

SHAAA!, Sakura mira esta escuela, esta genial, es mejor que la anterior-grito el Inner de Sakura.

Eso no es cierto, bueno un poco, pero mi otra escuela siempre será mi otra escuela-le respondió Sakura a su Inner.

Sakura se dirigió hacia un grupo de chicas para preguntar donde podía pedir informes.

Ah, disculpen, soy nueva en esta escuela y quería saber donde podía pedir información-dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a una chica de cabello castaño con dos chongos.

A disculpa, me hablabas a mi?-pregunto muy orgullosa la pelicastaña.

S-si, perdón si las interrumpí, pero es que no conozco a nadie aquí-respondió algo intimidada Sakura.

Ahh, tranquila nosotras te ayudamos-rio cínicamente la chica, mientras las demás chicas soltaban pequeñas risitas.

%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%

CAPÍTULO 3:NUEVA ESCUELA/PARTE 2

Si nosotras te ayudamos, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?-dijo en tono burlón, una peliroja con lentes.

Bueno, es que-empezó diciendo Sakura-pues es que necesito saber cómo llegar a la clase de literatura.

Oh, pues es muy simple, primero vas por ahí…- le empezó a explicar la castaña –si sigues esas instrucciones no tienes por que perderte- dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Suerte-le dijo sarcásticamente la rubia y la peliroja, mientras que Hinata solo se quedo ahí viendo con algo de miedo en su interior.

Cuando Sakura ya se había ido.

Mph, pobre nueva, con esas instrucciones de seguro que se va a perder-dijo triunfante Tenten.

Las indicaciones que le diste la van a llevar al auditorio ¿cierto Tenten?-pregunto Karin.

Así es-contesto Tenten.

Pobrecita, va a llegar tarde a su primer día de clases, pero que mala impresión va a dar-se burlo sádicamente Temari.

N-no creo que debieron haberle hecho eso-dijo tímidamente Hinata- Ni siquiera la co-conocemos.

¡¿Estás defendiéndola, Hinata?-regaño la pelicastaña.

N-no, no es eso, es solo que ella no nos ha hecho nada, y no es justo de su parte que le hayan hecho eso-dijo con la pelinegra con la voz quebrada.

Mph, pues que no te importe si es injusto o no, si estas con nosotras no puedes compadecerte de los demás-replico la castaña.

D-de acuerdo-termino diciendo desanimada la pelinegra.

Con Sakura.

Rayos ya me perdí, pero si seguí todas las indicaciones que me dieron esas chicas-dijo para si misma la pelirosa.

*Parece que te engañaron Sakurita*-dijo el Inner de Sakura.

Pero por qué habrían de hacer eso, si yo no les he hecho nada-le replico Sakura a su Inner.

*Pues ya ves, pura envidia*- se respondió su Inner.

Ja!, ¿envidia?, si lo que digas-respondió Sakura sarcásticamente.

*Ya dijiste, lo que yo diga*-grito el Inner triunfante.

Ash, cuando aprenderás-suspiro Sakura.

Sin querer Sakura choca con alguien.

Ah, lo siento mucho no me fije por donde iba-Se disculpo Sakura muy apenada.

Ah, tranquila no te preocupes yo tampoco me fije por donde iba-respondió una chica no tan alta, de ojos azules , rubia con cabello corto hasta los hombros y un listón en el-Por cierto mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, mucho gusto.

El mío es Sakura Haruno, también me da gusto conocerte-dijo sonrientemente Sakura.

Eres nueva ¿cierto?, nunca te había visto por aquí-pregunto amablemente Rin.

Si, soy nueva, me acaban de dar una beca para estudiar aquí- respondió la pelirosa igual de amable.

Guau, una beca?, entonces debes de ser muy lista-dijo emocionada la rubia.

Pues no tanto-dijo Sakura rascándose la nuca-Ah, por cierto, sabes si por aquí queda la clase de literatura?

La clase de literatura?, no por aquí solo esta el auditorio, ¿quién te dijo que por aquí era?-pregunto curiosa la rubia.

Unas chicas-respondió Sakura con muy poco animo.

Mmm, de casualidad ¿una de ellas tenía dos chongos y pelo castaño?- pregunto Rin sospechando.

S-si ¿por?-confirmo Sakura.

Como lo sospechaba, ella es Tenten, una ridícula niña presumida, que siente que ni el piso la merece- explico Rin- Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con ella y con sus amiguitas.

Ah, si por supuesto gracias, bueno me puedes decir donde queda la clase de literatura ¿por favor?-pregunto Sakura.

Porque mejor no te acompaño, después de todo también tengo esa clase ahorita-ofreció amablente la rubia.

Por supuesto, muchísimas gracias-agradeció Sakura.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

Rayos debemos apurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo-dijo Rin tomando a Sakura de la mano y guiándola hasta el salón de literatura.

5 minutos después llegaron a la clase y entraron al salón.

Fuii, que buena suerte todavía no llega Kakashi-sensei-Rin dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

Que decía señorita Kagamine-dijo una voz a espaldas de Sakura y Rin.

KYAAA!-grito asustada Rin Volteándose para ver a su sensei sentado en su escritorio- No puede ser cómo demonios hace eso?.

Pase a su lugar señorita kagamine-dijo serio el peliplateado-en cuanto a usted-dijo volteándose hacia Sakura- señorita Haruno seria tan amable de presentarse frente al grupo, por favor?

Ah, hai-asintió Sakura para después voltearse hacia el grupo-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años, estudiaba en la preparatoria #4 de Konoha , pero fui transferida gracias a que recibí una beca para estudiar aquí, espero poder llevarme bien con todos.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Sakura unos momentos.

Esa tonta, como pudo llegar, de seguro la tonta de Rin le ayudo, grr que rabia me da- pensaba Tenten muriéndose de la rabia.

Nh, esa chica tiene que tener algo especial como para que mi hermana la haya ayudado-penso un chico rubio parecido a Rin.

Guau que chica tan kawai, se ve tan tierna, ojala y Rin me la presente para que seamos amigas-pensó emocionada una chica de cabello color verde atado en dos colas.

Que bueno al parecer Sakura le agrado a todos-pensó Rin- a excepción de…-volteando a ver a Tenten.

* * *

Comenten porfavor se los suplico hasta de rodillas si quieren


	4. Nuevos Amigos

Oh! por fin un review.

Bueno lobalunallena respondiendo tu pregunta, no, no sera un rinsaku, y si la pareja de sakura sera neji y la de rin... mejor, leanlo en el capitulo de hoy.

Aqui va:

**Desclaimer:_ni naruto ni vocaloid me pertenecen._**

* * *

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…

Fuii, que buena suerte todavía no llega Kakashi-sensei-Rin dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

Que decía señorita Kagamine-dijo una voz a espaldas de Sakura y Rin.

KYAAA!-grito asustada Rin Volteándose para ver a su sensei sentado en su escritorio- No puede ser cómo demonios hace eso?.

Pase a su lugar señorita kagamine-dijo serio el peliplateado-en cuanto a usted-dijo volteándose hacia Sakura- señorita Haruno seria tan amable de presentarse frente al grupo, por favor?

Ah, hai-asintió Sakura para después voltearse hacia el grupo-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años, estudiaba en la preparatoria #4 de Konoha , pero fui transferida gracias a que recibí una beca para estudiar aquí, espero poder llevarme bien con todos.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Sakura unos momentos.

Esa tonta, como pudo llegar, de seguro la tonta de Rin le ayudo, grr que rabia me da- pensaba Tenten muriéndose de la rabia.

Nh, esa chica tiene que tener algo especial como para que mi hermana la haya ayudado-pensó un chico rubio parecido a Rin.

Guau que chica tan kawai, se ve tan tierna, ojala y Rin me la presente para que seamos amigas-pensó emocionada una chica de cabello color verde atado en dos colas.

Que bueno al parecer Sakura le agrado a todos-pensó Rin- a excepción de…-volteando a ver a Tenten.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

CAPÍTULO 4: NUEVOS AMIGOS.

Bueno señorita Haruno, pase a su asiento-ofreció el peliplateado.

Sakura se sentó en el único lugar vacío, a la derecha de Rin y a la izquierda de un chico de cabello color azabache, de tez blanca y ojos oscuros.

Que bien, te toco al lado mío Sakura- le susurró la rubia a Sakura.

La pelirosa solo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Bueno pues yo seré su nuevo profesor de literatura Kakashi Hatake- se presentó el peliplateado-ahora comenzemos con la clase.

Los minutos iban pasando a Sakura se le hacia eterna la clase, miro de soslayo a Rin que dibujaba algo en su cuaderno, Sakura se estiró disimuladamente para alcanzar a ver mejor lo que la rubia dibujaba, y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un corazón con dos nombres escritos dentro, Rin y… ¿Sasori?.

¿quién es Sasori?-se pregunto Sakura para sus adentros.

Seguro que es su novio, tonta-dijo su inner irónicamente.

¿Y a ti quién te hablo?-reclamo Sakura molesta.

Nadie, solo me gusta molestarte.-se burló el inner de Sakura.

Pues ya cállate, que me estas distrayendo-termino por decir la pelirosa.

¿Yo te distraigo?, ¿de qué?, de mirar lo que hacen los demás?-susurro sarcásticamente su inner.

Después, Sakura volteo a ver al chico que estaba a su lado izquierdo, él chico estaba atento a la clase, mientras que con una mano jugaba con su pluma, Sakura notó que el chico la miro de soslayo, con una sonrisa de lado, a lo que ella inmediatamente dirigió la vista a su cuaderno, su cara estaba toda roja, su corazón latía a mil, ¿qué pensaría de ella ahora?, se pregunto Sakura, ¿qué nunca se concentra en clase?, ¿qué solo está pendiente de los demás?, ¿qué no tiene otra cosa que hacer más que inspeccionar a todos?, en parte ella tiene la culpa por no concentrarse en clase, pero los nervios la están matando, ella es la nueva de la clase, no conoce a nadie, tiene que empezar de cero.

Sakura estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la clase ya había terminado.

Sakura, vamos te tengo que presentar a mis amigos-dijo Rin ayudándole a Sakura a guardar sus cosas en su mochila.

¿Tus amigos?, de acuerdo.-dijo Sakura nerviosa, en un tono casi inaudible.

Sí, no te preocupes, les vas a caer muy bien, ya lo veras.-aseguró Rin, esbozándole una sonrisa a Sakura.

Sakura y Rin salieron del salón, y se dirigieron al patio, donde se encontraban un grupo de chicos sentados en unas bancas bajo unos árboles.

¡Hey, chicos!-grito Rin dirigiéndose hacía ellos, llevando a Sakura a rastras.

¿Qué sucede Rin?-pregunto una chica alta de cabello verde azulado, amarrado en dos colas-kya!, esa es la nueva chica!, que kawai!-grito la peliverde abrazando a Sakura.

Ya, relájate, pareces loca Miku-dijo Rin apartando a Miku de Sakura.

Si, gomen, me deje llevar, es que te ves tan tierna- dijo Miku con un brillo en los ojos-Guau, ¿cuáles son mis modales?, mi nombre es Miku Hatsune, y tú debes ser Sakura Haruno ¿cierto?.

Hai-afirmó Sakura casi en un susurro.

Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa, estas entre amigos- se acercó a ellas una chica, más o menos, parecida a Miku, solo que un poco menos alta, cabello rojo, y más corto que el de Miku, igual amarrado en dos colas-Hola, mi nombre es Teto Kasane, mucho gusto en conocerte.

Gracias ,Igualmente-dijo Sakura con más confianza.

Mira te voy a presentar a todos, bueno casi todos porque no veo que estemos todos aquí, pero bueno ya los conocerás luego.-dijo la rubia tomando a Sakura de la mano-ella es Gumi Megpoid- dijo Rin señalando a una chica de pelo verde y corto hasta los hombros con unos lentes en la cabeza como si fueran una diadema.

Mucho gusto Haruno-san- dijo cortésmente Gumi.

Gracias, igualmente, y puedes decirme Sakura, si quieres.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Muy bien, Sakura-dijo Gumi con una sonrisa como la de Sakura.

El es mi hermano gemelo, Len Kagamine- dijo Rin señalando a Len.

Mucho gusto- dijo Len con una leve sonrisa.

Gracias, igualmente-dijo Sakura manteniendo su sonrisa.

Bueno, pues los demás no sé donde estén-dijo la rubia- bueno vamos con los de universidad.

¿Con los de universidad?, ¿por qué?-preguntó Sakura sobresaltada.

Porque ahí también tengo que presentarte con mis amigos-respondió Rin.

Y también, porque quiere ver a Sasori-se burló Teto.

¡Callate!, no es cierto, se las tengo que presentar a Gakupo, Luka, etc..-se defendión Rin.

Bueno lo que digas-dijo Teto.

Pero Rin no la hoyo, porque ya estaba en camino junto con Sakura al patio de los de universidad.

Oye Rin ¿quién es Sasori?-pregunto curiosa, la pelirosa.

Un amigo-respondió Rin sonrojada.

Cuando llegaron.

Luka!-grito Rin corriendo hacía Luka junto con Sakura.

¿Qué pasa Rin?-preguntó una pelirosa, como Sakura, muy alta, y el cabello hasta las rodillas.

Ella es Sakura, es nueva-dijo Rin presentándole a Sakura.

Mucho gusto Sakura, mi nombre es Luka Megurine- dijo luka con una sonrisa maternal.

Gracias, igualmente.-dijo Sakura, sintiéndose tranquila por dentro.

Luka, has visto a Sasori- pregunto Rin más sonrojada.

Si, esta por halla- dijo señalando a un grupo de chicos.

Arigato, Luka-san-dijo la rubia dirigiéndose hacía los chicos.

Sasori-kun-dijo Rin con la cara roja como un tomate, dirigiéndose a un chico alto y de cabello rojo.

Hola, Rin, ¿qué pasa?-dijo Sasori sonriéndole a Rin.

Bueno, etto, solo vine a presentarte a Sakura, es nueva en el instituto-dijo Rin presentando a Sakura.

H-hola, mucho gusto soy Sakura Haruno-dijo Sakura nerviosa.

Mucho gusto Sakura, soy Akasuna no Sasori. Dijo el pelirojo sonriéndole tiernamente.

Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir adiós- dijo Rin tomando a Sakura de la muñeca y yéndose.

Rin espera-dijo el chico.

¿Qué sucede?-dijo Rin acercándose a él.

Adiós, cuídate-dijo Sasori, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Si, adiós- dijo Rin y sin más se fue junto con Sakura.

No, puede ser, viste?, me dio un beso en la mejilla, si!- dijo Rin emocionada.

¿Te gusta?-preguntó Sakura.

Si!, lo adoro!-grito Rin- ah, préstame tu horario.

Si de acuerdo-dijo la pelirosa dándole el papel con su horario.

Si!, tenemos el mismo horario-dijo Rin emocionada, devolviéndole el papel.

Que bien, así no me voy a perder- dijo Sakura riendo.

Oye Saku-chan, tu le entendiste a la tarea de literatura?-preguntó Rin.

Si, ¿por?-respondió Sakura.

Yo no, me ayudas?- pregunto suplicante Rin.

Claro después de la escuela vamos a mi casa, ¿te parece?-propuso Sakura.

Por supuesto-respondió Rin.

Pasaron todas las clases, y llegó la hora de la salida.

Bueno Rin, vamos a mi casa, para que te ayude con la tarea-dijo Sakura esperando a Rin.

Si claro vamos-dijo Rin recargándose en el hombro de Sakura.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura, la pelirosa noto que su madre no estaba en casa, y vio una nota pegada en la puerta del refrigerador, y decía:

_Sakura, necesito recoger unos documentos del cambio de escuela regreso más tarde, te deje la cena lista en la mesa de la cocina._

_ATTE:Noriko._

Bueno mi mamá no está en casa, asi que subamos a mi habitación- le dijo Sakura a Rin.

Si claro-respondió alegre la rubia.

Subieron a la habitación de Sakura, y en eso suena el celular de Sakura.

Bueno?-contestó Sakura.

Hey frentona, ¿por qué no viniste a la escuela?-pregunto una chica al otro lado de la línea.

Ino, pues veras me cambiaron de escuela.-respondió Sakura.

Que!, pero por qué?-grito sobresaltada Ino.

Me dieron una beca para estudiar en el Instituto de Konoha- dijo Sakura manteniéndose serena.

Y cuándo te enteraste?-preguntó Ino.

Ayer en la noche-respondió Sakura.

Y no fuiste capaz de hablarme anoche para decirme?-grito furiosa la rubia al otro lado de la línea.

Perdón, estaba muy deprimida-se excuso la pelirosa.

De acuerdo- dijo Ino de mala gana- pero si recuerdas que mañana es la fiesta en mi casa ¿verdad?.

Mañana es sábado?-pregunto dudosa Sakura.

Si, no me digas que se te olvido-preguntó Ino sin ganas.

Pues…si-dijo Sakura en un tono inaudible.

¡Pero que pasa por tu cabeza Sakura!-grito Ino enojada-Pero si vas a ir.

Claro, pero, ¿puedo invitar a una amiga?-pregunto la pelirosa volteando a ver a Rin.

Si, por supuesto, bueno Saku, me tengo que ir ya, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta-se despidió Ino.

Si, bye, nos vemos mañana-dijo Sakura al tiempo que colgaba el celular.

¿Quién era?-pregunto Rin viendo a Sakura.

Una amiga, oye tienes algo que hacer mañana en la noche?-le pregunto Sakura a la rubia.

No, ¿por qué?-contesto la otra.

Es que, mañana va a haber una fiesta en casa de esta amiga que me acaba de llamar y me preguntaba si querías venir-le propuso la pelirosa a su amiga.

Claro, me encantaría-dijo Rin sonriendo.

Bueno mañana paso por tu casa para que nos vayamos juntas, ahora a ayudarte con la tarea.

Hai!-asintió Rin.

* * *

Oki espero que haya mas reviews y por supuesto que les haya gustado.


	5. El Día de la Fiesta Parte 1

_HOLIS ! uu los deje abandonados un rato pero pues traigo otros rollos me volvi directioner qiero matar a demi lovato porqe sale con niall horan y niall es mio jajaj bueno no los aburro con mis problems sorry aqi la conti:_

* * *

Capitulo 5: el día de la fiesta parte 1/2 En el capítulo anterior…

Subieron a la habitación de Sakura, y en eso suena el celular de Sakura.

-Bueno?-contestó Sakura.

-Hey frentona, ¿por qué no viniste a la escuela?-pregunto una chica al otro lado de la línea.

-Ino, pues veras me cambiaron de escuela.-respondió Sakura.

-Que!, pero por qué?-grito sobresaltada Ino.

-Me dieron una beca para estudiar en el Instituto de Konoha- dijo Sakura manteniéndose serena.

-Y cuándo te enteraste?-preguntó Ino.

-Ayer en la noche-respondió Sakura.

Y no fuiste capaz de hablarme anoche para decirme?-grito furiosa la rubia al otro lado de la línea.

Perdón, estaba muy deprimida-se excuso la pelirosa.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ino de mala gana- pero si recuerdas que mañana es la fiesta en mi casa ¿verdad?.

-Mañana es sábado?-pregunto dudosa Sakura.

-Si, no me digas que se te olvido-preguntó Ino sin ganas.

-Pues…si-dijo Sakura en un tono inaudible.

-¡Pero que pasa por tu cabeza Sakura!-grito Ino enojada-Pero si vas a ir.

-Claro, pero, ¿puedo invitar a una amiga?-pregunto la pelirosa volteando a ver a Rin.

-Si, por supuesto, bueno Saku, me tengo que ir ya, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta-se despidió Ino.

-Si, bye, nos vemos mañana-dijo Sakura al tiempo que colgaba el celular.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Rin viendo a Sakura.

-Una amiga, oye tienes algo que hacer mañana en la noche?-le pregunto Sakura a la rubia.

-No, ¿por qué?-contesto la otra.

-Es que, mañana va a haber una fiesta en casa de esta amiga que me acaba de llamar y me preguntaba si querías venir-le propuso la pelirosa a su amiga.

-Claro, me encantaría-dijo Rin sonriendo.

-Bueno mañana paso por tu casa para que nos vayamos juntas, ahora a ayudarte con la tarea.

-Hai!-asintió Rin.

3

Capítulo 5: El día de la fiesta.

Eran las 10:00 am, y Sakura escucho sonar su celular.

-Bueno-Sakura contesta un poco adormilada debido a que todavía estaba dormida cuando sonó su celular.

-Saku-chan!-se oyó la voz de una chica al otro lado de la línea.

-Ahh, hola Rin-dijo Sakura- ¿qué necesitas?

Bueno, pues es que quería saber a qué hora empieza la fiesta-dijo Rin.

-A las 8:00 pm, ¿por qué?-respondió Sakura.

-Es que, no tengo ningún vestido adecuado para la fiesta y me preguntaba si me podrías acompañar al centro comercial para comprar un vestido nuevo, ¿sííí?- preguntó suplicante.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso yo también necesito un vestido para la fiesta, entonces si, esta bien-afirmo Sakura.

-Gracias!, bueno paso por ti a las doce, ¿ok?-aclaro la rubia.

-Ok, bye, te veo a las 12-dijo Sakura despidiéndose.

-Si, bye, nos vemos-se despidió Rin.

-Sakura cuelga el teléfono y se dirige al baño a darse una ducha, cuando termina de bañarse, va a su habitación y empieza a vestirse, se puso una falda negra un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa de tirantes de color rosa palo y unos zapatos abiertos del mismo color de la blusa.

-Rayos, son las once y media, ya casi llega Rin-entonces tomo el cepillo y se empezó a peinar, después se puso un listón negro para que combinara con la falda.

Después de un rato ya eran las doce, y Rin ya estaba por llegar.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Con Rin.

Rayos, ya son las doce con un minuto, Sakura me va a matar, o tal vez no, tal vez no es tan impaciente como Miku- se dijo a sí misma la rubia, mientras conducía, cuando casi choca-Rayos se nota que no se conducir, le hubiera dicho a Len que me trajera, demonios.

3333333333333333333333

De vuelta con Sakura, la pelirosa estaba esperando, cuando decidió bajar a la sala de su casa, bajo las escaleras, llego a la sala y se sentó en el sillón, en ese momento llega Noriko, su mamá.

-Buenos días Sakura-saludó su madre cariñosamente.

-Buenos días mamá-respondió en el mismo tono que su madre.

-¿A dónde vas Sakura?, que te veo tan arreglada-pregunto Noriko.

-Ah, es que voy a ir de compras con una amiga porque no tenemos nada que ponernos para la fiesta de Ino-respondió Sakura, olvidando que no le había comentado a su madre sobre la fiesta.

-¿Qué fiesta?, a mi no me has dicho nada de ninguna fiesta-interrogo molesta la mujer.

-Ah, lo siento mamá, se me olvido decirte que Ino me invitó a una fiesta en su casa, ¿puedo ir?-pregunto dulcemente la pelirosa.

-¿Quién dices que ira contigo?-pregunto Noriko arqueando una ceja.

-Pues, es una amiga que acabo de conocer, vino ayer a la casa para hacer una tarea, pero como no estabas no te la pude presentar-explicó Sakura, rezando para que su madre le diera permiso de ir a la fiesta.

-Tan rápido tienes amigos!, que bien!, eso quiere decir que te estás adaptando rápido a tu nueva escuela-decía emocionada Noriko por lo sociable que era su hija y lo rápido que se adaptaba.

-S-si, ¿entonces si puedo ir a la fiesta?-pregunto Sakura un tanto asustada por la reacción de su madre.

-Pues claro!, y no se te olvide presentarles a tus amigos a…, ¿cómo dices que se llama?-pregunto su madre perdiendo la inspiración del momento.

-Rin, Kagamine Rin-respondió Sakura.

-Oh!, que lindo nombre, me la tienes que presentar ¿de acuerdo?-inquirió Noriko.

-Si, de acuerdo-afirmó Sakura.

En ese momento se escucha que tocan la puerta de la casa.

-Ah, esa debe ser Rin-dijo Sakura.

-¿Enserio?, entonces que esperas, no la dejes esperando, vamos atiéndela- insistió Noriko, mientras empujaba a Sakura hacía la puerta-y de paso me la presentas.

-Si claro-decía Sakura mientras abría la puerta.

-Ah, Saku-chan, siento la tardanza, pero es que, sinceramente no se conducir-decía avergonzada una chica rubia.

-No te preocupes…¡¿CONDUCIR!, ¡¿tu conduces?-grito Sakura sorprendidísima.

-Pues la cruel verdad, no, tome un curso, pero nunca me gradué-confesó Rin cabizbaja.

-Ah, pues entonces trata de no matarnos camino al centro comercial, ok?-dijo Sakura con una gota estilo anime en la frente.-Por cierto te tengo que presentar a mi…

-Sakura, no me has presentado a tu amiga-apareció Noriko al lado de Sakura.

-Sí, cierto, Rin ella es mi mamá, mamá ella es mi amiga Rin Kagamine-dijo Sakura presentándolas a ambas.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Noriko Haruno-saludo la mujer extendiéndole la mano a manera de saludo.-Me da mucho que Sakura ya tenga una nueva amiga y se adapte tan bien en su nueva escuela.

-El gusto es mío, y debo decirle que Sakura es muy buena persona y se ve que tiene facilidad de adaptarse a las cosas.-respondió el saludo Rin.

-Bueno ya fue mucha cortesía, Rin tenemos que ir de compras-dijo Sakura tratando de evadir a su madre.

-Ok-respondió Rin-Mucho gusto en conocerla señora Haruno.

-El gusto es mío, querida, vuelve cuando quieras-se despidió Noriko amablemente.

-Bye mamá-se despidió Sakura.

-Adiós, que les vaya bien-dijo Noriko.

Rin y Sakura se dirigieron al coche, que era un Mustang rojo.

-Guau!, ¿este auto es tuyo?-pregunto incrédula la pelirosa.

-Etto, pues no, es de Len, me lo presto-respondió cabizbaja la rubia.

-Y sabiendo que no sabes conducir te lo presto?-pregunto la pelirosa poco convencida de la respuesta de la ojiazul.

-Algo asi, digamos que lo chantajee-respondió Rin rascándose la nuca-bueno mejor vámonos.

-Claro-asintió Sakura.

Y las dos subieron al auto, la mitad del camino estuvo en silencio hasta que Rin rompió ese silencio preguntando:

-Oye, y ¿qué vas a comprar?-pregunto.

-Pues, la verdad, todavía no tengo ni las más mínima idea-respondió Sakura dudando-¿y tú?

-Tampoco lo sé, sigo pensando, no soy buena para elegir ropa, y menos para una fiesta-contesto Rin un poco abrumada.

En eso Rin casi choca contra un árbol pero lo esquivo.

-Rayos!, siempre me pasa lo mismo!-grito molesta Rin.

-Rin, por favor, quiero llegar al centro comercial entera.-Aclaro Sakura con la respiración acelerada.

-S-si, lo siento Sakura-chan, te dije que no sabía conducir-se disculpo Rin.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al centro comercial, así que Rin estaciono el auto, las dos se bajaron y entraron al centro comrcial.

-Muy bien ya estamos aquí, así que, ¿por dónde empezamos?-pregunto la rubia.

-Pues, no sé, a donde tú quieras…-Sakura paró en seco al ver a una chica de pelo color azabache y ojos color perla, que se le hacía familiar, y estaba junto con un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color que la chica-¿Dónde he visto a esa chica?.

-Ah?, ¿quién?-pregunto Rin volteando a ver hacia donde miraba Sakura-Ah!, ella es Hinata, va en nuestro salón y el chico es Neji, su primo, también va en nuestro salón; Vamos a saludarlos-incito Rin a Sakura mientras la jalaba del brazo, guiándola hasta donde se encontraban Hinata y Neji.

-Hey Hinata!, hola!-saludó la rubia acercándose a ellos.

-Ah, Rin, hola-decia tímidamente la ojiperla.

-Hinata mira, ella es Sakura-menciono Rin sin terminar de hablar debido a que Hinata la interrumpió.

-Ah, si ella es la nueva ¿cierto?-pregunto Hinata con algo de remordimiento-ojala y no recuerde que yo estaba con Tenten y las demás, cuando le dieron las indicaciones falsas- pensó apenada Hinata.

-Sí, lo soy, mucho gusto Hinata-san-saludó Sakura.

-M-mucho gusto Sakura-san-correspondió el saludo.

-Hola Neji, ¿por qué tan callado?-dijo Rin saludando al chico que se encontraba al lado de Hinata.

-Mph, hola-articulo el chico.

-Por favor!, no seas tan amargado con tus soniditos, me recuerdas a Sasuke-regaño Rin algo molesta al pronunciar aquel nombre.

-R-Rin-san, ¿por qué odias tanto a Sasuke-san?-preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

-¡Porque es un mugre egocéntrico, machista, mujeriego, y si quieres le puedo seguir la lista en muuuy larga!-reclamo Rin furiosa en un cambio de actitud sorprendente.

-Oye, relájate Rin, no te pongas así-Sakura trato de calmar a Rin.

-Sí, bueno no vale la pena enojarse por algo así de tonto jejeje-se tranquilizó la rubia.-por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, Neji ella es Sakura Haruno, nueva en la escuela, supongo que la viste cuando se presento en la clase, y Sakura él es Neji Hyuga, va en nuestro salón y es primo de Hinata.

-Mucho gusto Hyuga-san-saludó amablemente la pelirosa.

-Mucho gusto, puedes decirme Neji, si gustas-el castaño devolvió el saludo un poco menos serio que antes, pero tampoco tan amable.

-Muchas gracias Neji-kun-agradeció Sakura con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Bueno, y ¿qué hacen aquí?-pregunto la rubia.

-Etto, solo paseábamos p-por aquí, ¿y-y ustedes?-Hinata decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos como una niña pequeña.

-Pues, de compras para ir a una fiesta a la que invitaron a Sakura y Sakura me invito a mi-contesto Rin.

-Pues, ojala q-ue , encuentr-en lo que b-buscan-les deseo suerte

Hinata.

-Pues muchas gracias Hina-chan-agradeció la rubia- Pues nosotras nos vamos porque ni siquiera sabemos que vamos a comprar y tardaremos por lo menos dos horas, así que nos despedimos, bye Hinata, bye Neji.

-Hasta luego-se despedía Sakura sonrientemente.

Ya cuando las chicas se habían alejado a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea…

* * *

qe mala soy los dejo con la intriga bueno si 5 personas comentan pongo conti sino pues se aguantan medio año mas! jajaj no se crean me enojo y se aguantan 2 meses (lo qe tardare en escribir la conti jiji)

BYE cuidense besitos


End file.
